A Hold On You
by MinaRobins
Summary: The Governor's town doesn't sit right with Michonne, but Andrea's staying, and thus so shall she. Short Onesided One shot. Michonne Centric. PreSlash. Michonne/Andrea. Andrea/Michonne


**Title**: A Hold On You

**Author**: Mina Robins

**Fandom**: Walking Dead

**Pairing**: Michonne/Andrea.

**Rating**: G

**Summary:** The Governor's town doesn't sit right with Michonne, but Andrea's staying, and thus so shall she. Short Onesided One shot. Michonne Centric. PreSlash. Michonne/Andrea. Andrea/Michonne

….

You bemoan the day you found the sweating, out of breath blonde running from a set of walkers.

She's lying across from you on the bed, her lips upturned and her hair glowing from the sunlight filtering from the windows. Her complexion is healthy and on her skin lingers the fragrance of cheap corner store bar soaps. Neither of you have felt this clean for what feels like a decade. The maps and your destinations of the coast lay between you and her like an unseen wall. You can tell she's starting to settle. That her tone towards the people here isn't saturated with sarcasm, her humour is actually genuine for once because she's safe, she isn't just surviving anymore.

….

It frustrates you to no end that you can't leave her. And she just takes it all in. She takes it for granted, like she's entitled to having someone guard her and dawdle a handful of steps away from her unprotected back like a faithful hired hand. She knows that she has this ridiculous hold on you and expects you to just fawn over her. And in your own way you do.

You're standing facing her, your face undoubtingly scowling. "I thought we had an agreement."

Her tone is almost placating. "We can always leave tomorrow or the following day." Almost. She knows you'll stay wherever she is. You had shown your cards too early on meeting her, after the six month, she knew.

"The following day." You question back, unbelievingly.

"We don't want to walk into trouble we can't get out of." Andrea answers dismissively, she shifts her eyes away.

"Tell me about it." You shoot back, because you're glaring at that trouble right now. You feel compelled by this woman. It's pathetic and you won't ever admit it out loud but it feels like you're tied to her like a cheap dollar store yo-yo, on her string beck and call.

"Michonne." She says in an exasperated fashion, managing to pull of the best mimicry of an irritated teacher, her arms are even crossed.

"I heard you." You say, your hands flinging one of the ropes you've been securing on your gear. "The first time."

….

You're losing her to this Governed town. Each day that passes you feel her more taken by the friendly faces and easy labour compared to barely scraping by just a week ago. You could always just inform her of your suspicions. Of the bullet holes and fresh blood, the splatter questionably manmade.

But you can't bring yourself to break that new hope that has blossomed in Andrea's eyes. You may guard her physically but she is the one that gave you back your sanity. She cared for you during the winter months and is the pillar of humanity your two walkers didn't provide. You hate her for the power she has on your heart and it makes you want to leave her companionship.

The feeling is enough this time that you've separated your belongings into two equal packs. Hers is containing more rations than yours but she's always hungrier than you are. And she also can't track as well as you for wild game. You're about to pull on your cloak when Andrea tumbles into the room smelling of treasured brandy and cigars from settlement's men. She waves goodbye to a gentlemen that has escorted her thus far and you smirk as she closes the door when he makes to come into the room.

"Hey!" She leans forward and wraps her arms easily around you. You frown, ashamed that you've missed her touch since she has refrained from doing so since the two of you were given the grand tour of this place.

"Andrea, you're drunk." And you now commence to state the obvious like a maroon.

"This place is so untouched, it's surreal!" She finally takes note of your attire and without another though intones. "Michonne, let's go to bed."

Because she could see the conviction in your eyes earlier this morning and she can feel it now. Staring back at her, hoping she'll let you go. But when she tugs at your clothes and pushes you into bed so she can snuggle into your open arms you're placid as she molds her body into yours.

You are annoyed by her complete disregard of your wishes. But when she places her fingertips on the bottom of your chin and tilts it down to face her drowsy eyes, you let her peck your lips good night. Because that's all she'll ever give you and that's sadly what you'll settle for.

You'll try to leave again in the morning but her legs will be tangled with yours, immobilizing you physically in the bed least you awaken her from her normally hard earned sleep. While the woman may be in your arms, it's her that cages your heart easily to her wills and desires. And because she has a hold on you, you'll stay in place that makes your very skin crawl.

….

A/N: What, I wasn't supposed to write anything at all. What happened? I watched the new episode of Walking Dead. Holy jegus guys, it was so good. I was just wondering why the hell Michonne stays with Andrea, I mean Andrea is so relaxed and knows she can just ask and her companion will stay. At least it's what it feels like to my over worked brain. Anyways, R & R and please inform me of any grammatical or spelling errors. Please and thankyous.


End file.
